cantonesefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:玄關
周---> X 口---> Q 店---> Z 河---> 无嘢 姆----> V 渡----> R 为左记得 XQZ --VR 同"周口店, 河母渡" 六调间的关系, 我又作左首无离头歌: "西周 启口 驻店, 无河 毋母 入渡" 其中 西, 启, 驻, 毋, 入 的汉语拼音声母(包括W毋--->V) 就是记住 XQZ --VR 的"拐杖"了. 下面打的广东拼音, 是不是看起来很想广西壮族的文字呢? Wayrjoq geyzdakx XQZ--VR tonk "Jawx Hawq Dimz, Ho Mowv Dowr" lokr diur ganx gez guanxhayr, ngov yawr jogzjoq sawq mowleytaw gox: "Sayxjawx kayqhawq jeuzdimz, mowho mowvmowv yaprdowr." Keyjonkx "sayx, kayq, jeuz, mowv, yapr" gez Honzyeuvpenkzyampx senkxmowv (bauxkudz WMowv---> V) jawrhayr geyzjeur "XQZ--VR" gez guaiqjeongq lagz. Seongrminr daq gez Guongqdonkx Penkzyampx, hayrm'ayr tayqheyqsantx howqciv Guongqsayx Jongzjokr gez mantjir nex! _______________ Ngo ginyi coysiu Toiwan banbun Senkgabo banbun. Jeong Heonggong banbun goisenk Fantayji banbun, Dailok banbun jak goisenk Gantayji banbun. Lenkngoi Hon-jay ge Romanized banbun yenkgoi ga yatgo seucim. Penkyamp Yantway satjoi how laugau ah gamp, jonk sengyat bey guonggow jejeu timlah! I wish to discuss the possibility of revising the versions into the more rational 1."Simplified"2."Traditional"3."Penkyamp" format. Because I don't think "regions" are a relevant, thus systematic way of dividing Cantonese articles, however, "scripts" are. In fact, having different "regional versions" for an ariticle will just be redundant and will confuse and reduce the convenience and enthusiasm of users. Meanwhile, it is urgently necessary to have simp and trad versions of each article for it to be systematically converted from one to another just by one click. Who should I discuss with? I am one of the proponents of this wiki so I think it's possible to discuss with other proponents on the format.Penkyamp :The current interface with choices of zh, cn, tw, sg, hk is a result of an early attempt of automatic conversion between simplified and traditional scripts. The reason of dividing it into different regions was an ambitious attempt to translate terms into regional preference while the script is converted. Those automatic conversions could be counter-productive for the Cantonese site. We may request removing those tabs, or leaving only "simplified" and "traditional" besides "no conversion", like what we have in the current Chinese Wikipedia. To add a conversion for romanized Cantonese will however be beyond the capability of the exisiting software. -- Felix Wan 19:20 2005年3月28日 (EST) Timestamp Does anyone has an idea why the four tidles ~~~~ creates a timestamp in Eastern Time but not UTC? -- Felix Wan 18:31 2005年4月6日 (EDT) :我問過 Angela 喇。佢話係 technical problem。佢嘗試緊改返做 UTC。 CantoneseWiki 10:27 2005年4月7日 (EDT) Forum Shall we set up a forum for Cantonese Romanization discussion? It's very hard to track people's opinions in this posting style provided by wikicities. --Desmond 00:40 2005年5月7日 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a good idea. Ngo hay Yeudyeu penkyampji ge yonkdant.--Hon 20:16 2005年5月7日 (UTC) ::What do you mean by yonkdant? I can't read Penkyamp that much. --Desmond 02:06 2005年5月8日 (UTC) May jekhay "拥沊" lo. Penkyamp :The Cantonese Association of China set up a forum for Cantonese discussion. A subforum http://www.cantonese.org.cn/bbs/list.asp?l_id=14 is established for Cantonese Romanization, phonology and alternate writing system. --Desmond 13:43 2005年5月11日 (UTC) 元維基上對於漢藏語系政策的參考性投票 *元維基上對於是否開設漢藏語系維基的參考性投票 *http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Proposal_for_Sinitic_linguistic_policy --Jasonzhuocn Relation to Wikipedia I'm curious: Is this site meant to be a permanent or temporary substitute for Wikipedia (or something else altogether)? If temporary, at which point do you plan to move to Wikipedia? Is there any plan to emulate Wikipedia to the extent possible (say, in order to train future Wikipedia editors)? Thanks. 218.162.109.78 03:57 2005年10月6日 (UTC)